Ashikawa Akiko
|image = AshikawaAkiko2018.jpg |caption = Ashikawa Akiko's avatar, 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = June 16, 1995 (age ) |zodiac = |bloodtype = A |height = 170 cm |agency = Tasaina Project |mcolor = |team = Ruby NGY48 |generation = 1st Generation |join = June 23, 2013 |active = 2013 - present (ongoing) |senbatsu = 2 times (1st/2nd) |graduate = }} Ashikawa Akiko is the Vice Captain of NGY48's Sapphire NGY48 and the General Manager (Soukantoku) of NGY48. She announced her graduation on April 29, 2018 to focus on her studies. Catchphrase ::かわいい頬がチャームポイントの みんなのイケメンお姫様 芦川彬子です。元気いっぱいで頑張ります！ ::Kawaii hoho ga chaamupointo no minna no ikemen ohimesama Ashikawa Akiko desu. Genki ippai de ganbarimasu! ::(Whose charm point are cute cheeks, everyone’s boyish Princess Ashikawa Akiko. Full of energy I do my best!) Trivia *'Motto:' Sometimes Silver is better than Gold.; Watch your sugar content! *'Hobbies:' Singing, Gaming *'Specialty:' Rap *'Favorite animal:' Penguin *'Favorite artist:' AKB48, Nogizaka46, SKE48, NMB48, Tommy Heavenly6, the brilliant green *'Favorite movie:' The Ninth Gate & Devil's Advocate *'Favorite book:' Scary Lessons *'Favorite season:' Summer & Winter *'Favorite place in the house:' Balcony *'Favorite food:' Anything sweet *'Disliked food:' Fish, Mushrooms, Bell peppers *'Superstitious practices:' Every time I see the number 43 somewhere, I think it must be my lucky day! *'Future ambition:' To become a singer t-smile Senbatsu Elections *1st Senbatsu Election - #2 (Senbatsu) (Kami 5) t-smile Janken Tournaments *1st Janken Taikai - Winner *2nd Janken Taikai - #14 (Lost to Kihara Sonata) Discography Singles Special Singles History :t-smile → t-smile & Reika → t-smile & Reika & e-hana → MRK43 & Reika & e-hana → Team 4 & Reika & e-hana → Team Renge & Reika & e-hana→ NGY48 & Reika & e-hana → Team N & Reika & e-hana → Team N & e-hana → Team N → Ruby NGY48 → Sapphire NGY48 ::Joined t-smile on June 23, 2013 ::Held a Concurrent Position in Reika from December 5, 2015 to April 5, 2017 ::Held a Concurrent Position in e-hana from December 25, 2015 to June 11, 2017 (Group became independent from Tasaina Project after its disbandment on June 11, 2017) ::Transferred to MRK43 on September 17, 2016 ::Promoted to Team 4 on September 17, 2016 (Team 4 Formation) ::Graduated from MRK43 upon the group's disbandment on February 20, 2017 ::Promoted to Team Renge on March 10, 2017 (Team Renge Formation) ::Transferred to NGY48 on April 2, 2017 ::Promoted to Team N on April 4, 2017 (Team N Formation) ::Transferred to Ruby NGY48 on November 18, 2017 (Ruby Formation) ::Transferred to Sapphire NGY48 on May 17, 2018 (NGY48 Surprise Team Shuffle 2018) Singles Participation ;NGY48 A-Sides * Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka? ;NGY48 B-Sides * Let it snow (Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?) ;Other NGY48 Releases * Heavy Rotation (Center) ;Marika A-sides * Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi ;t-smile A-sides * Aruiteru * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan * Naichau Kamo (WCenter with Emi) * Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? * Pepper Keibu * Aitai Aitai Aitai na * Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 * Mystery Night / Eighteen Emotion * Mae Shika Mukanee * Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Kaze ni Fukarete / Bye Bye Mata ne * Nanchatte Renai / Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / EVOLUTION TOUR COUPLING MEDLEY / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Nanakorobi Yaoki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahoutsukai Sally * Love take it all * Survivor * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / One and Only ;t-smile B-sides * Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (Pepper Keibu) (Center) * ﻿Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita。 (Aitai Aitai Aitai na) ﻿ * I WISH (Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0) * Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou (Mystery Night / Eighteen Emotion) (WCenter with Maika) * Hatsukoi Cider (Mae Shika Mukanee) ;Other t-smile Singles * ROCK Erotic (WCenter with Emi) ;Reika A-sides * co・no・mi・chi ;Reika B-sides * Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Reika Version) (co・no・mi・chi) ;e-hana A-Sides * Akikaze no Answer Albums Participation ;NGY48 Albums * Sayonara, Kakato wo Fumu Hito (NGY48 Rainbow Color) * Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium (NGY48 Rainbow Color) * Yasashii Place (NGY48 Rainbow Color) * Reborn (NGY48 Rainbow Color) * Igai ni Mango (NGY48 Rainbow Color) (Go-Joō) * Eccentric (NGY48 Rainbow Color) (Triple Center with Ichikawa Tsukino and Kobayashi Haruna) * Summer side (NGY48 Rainbow Color) (Go-Joō) * Ningen to Iu Gakki (NGY48 Rainbow Color) ;t-smile Albums * Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~? (Indie Time) * Beginning (Indie Time) * Mirai Bowl (Indie Time) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Indie Time) * Hatsukoi Cider (Indie Time) * Adam to Eve no Dillema (Indie Time) * Fantasy ga Hajimaru (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) * Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~? (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) * INDIGO BLUE LOVE (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) * Help Me!! (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) * One•Two•Three (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) * Resonant Blue (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) * Naichau Kamo (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) * Sylvatica Nante Shiranai! (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) * Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) Gallery ;MRK43 AshikawaAkiko42016.jpg|Ashikawa Akiko, 2016